Silent Survival
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I don't own Regular Show. When the world crumbles quickly, The regular gang find themselves stuck in the apocalypse. Despite the troubles the world throws at them, They will always stick by eachother. Nothing could seperate them... Right...?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun was slowly setting on the park as yet another day filled with hard chores was complete. Both Mordecai and Rigby were exhausted, They had to work extra hard to get bonus money to buy the newest video game, Strong Johns 2. Benson had been happy to let them have the extra work, But they both knew he didn't really expect them to finish it. Mordecai and Rigby would normally have gone to gloat to Benson, But they were way to exhausted to even think about what they would say to him.

"God dude that was intense..." Rigby muttered whilst he threw himself onto the sofa.

"I know dude... But if it means we get that game then it's so worth it...!" Mordecai muttered, Filling in the unoccupied seats. They both sat in silence for a few moments, Finding comfort in each other's presence. They both heard a door shut before they heard a familiar sigh behind them.

"I'm impressed in you guys, You did great work out there today! But... You forgot one chore... I need one of you guys to go and pick up some Milk from the grocery store." Benson explained as he dug some $20 bills out of his pocket and handed them to the pair.

Both Mordecai and Rigby groaned loudly, Both of them not wanting to move.

"Dude I'm so not going..." Rigby tiredly whispered into the cushion he had his head resting on.

"Well I'm not going either dude, Rock paper scissors for who has to go?" Mordecai suggested as he moved so that he was facing the racoon. Rigby groaned something that Mordecai couldn't understand before Rigby moved and raised his tired head so it was facing the Blue Jay.

Mordecai raised his fist and so did Rigby, They threw their fists down three times. Once they had thrown them down three times, They threw open their hands, Mordecai making the paper sign whilst Rigby made the scissors shape with his fingers. Mordecai groaned loudly as Rigby laughed weakly.

"Ha ha in your face Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed as he once again threw his head into the cushions. Mordecai grudgingly stood up, Snatching the money and cart keys up before opening up the door and leaving the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Five minutes passed and Rigby was starting to get bored of the silence. Rigby stretched his arm out and found the tv remote. Rigby didn't hesitate to flick the tv on. He didn't bother changing the channel the tv was on, finding that the local news was on. Rigby didn't pay much attention to the story until he heard screaming from the tv. He allowed himself to focus on the tv as the blonde presenter became more and more frantic.

_"At this time we recommend that everyone stays indoors._ _A_ _virus_ _which seems to make people aggresive and violent is spreading and affecting many people._ _These people seem to have no control as they attempt to bite any person in the area. At the minute we do not know the number of people_ _affected by this vir-" _The news broadcast was cut abruptly as the news presenter was viciously jumped on and thrown to the ground by a man which looked like he himself had been attacked. The camera which was recording the scene was thrown to the ground and it gave a clear view of the burning buildings and torn up streets ahead of where they were recording.

Rigby was scared. There was no doubting it. He had played enough video games and watched enough tv to know that this wasn't any old virus...

This was a zombie outbreak...

And Mordecai was out in it...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Rigby ran to his and Mordecai's room and quickly searched around for his Mobile phone, Not even caring about the state he was making in their room. Rigby couldn't help but feel sick as he realised that his best friend could have died already. Rigby finally found his phone, and quickly searched through his contacts before finding Mordecai on speed dial. Rigby pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear...

And he waited...

And he waited...

Nothing...

Rigby felt really sick now, Mordecai would always answer him no matter what. Rigby started to shake, he found himself gripping his phone even tighter. Rigby started to run to Bensons office, Not even knocking when he reached the office. Rigby threw open the door and stared at Benson, watching as Benson raised his head in anger but softening his expression as he noticed Rigby was clearly upset.

"Everything ok Rigby?" Benson asked, dropping his pen onto the paperwork he was filling out. Rigby shook his head, Not even bothering to hide his shaking hands.

"I was watching the news and they said there was a zombie outbreak in town... Mordecai is out at the town and he won't answer his phone... I'm worried Benson..." Rigby whispered, trying to hold in his tears as Benson's face became more and more concerned.

"I'm sure he's ok Rigby he wouldn't leave us like that. He will come back I promise you. You keep ringing him and I'll round up the guys. We will get him back." Benson said, His voice breaking slightly. Rigby nodded and watched as benson picked up his walkie talkie and asked everyone to come back to the house immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_20 minutes earlier..._

As Mordecai stepped out into the world once again he couldn't help but feel a chill spread across his body. Mordecai couldn't quite work out what it was, But something felt off. Mordecai had a feeling like he should turn back, But he couldn't work out wether or not it was just his tired worn out muscles talking. Sighing, Mordecai forced his legs to keep moving before he slouched down into the semi comfortable seats in the cart.

Mordecai put the keys in the ignition and rested his hands against the steering wheel, letting his feathers wrap around the worn out leather. Mordecai made sure his phone was on the seat next to him before applying force to the pedals and driving away from the park.

As Mordecai left the park gates he noticed the lack of people around. It was only 7 at night, Normally the town would be busy. Mordecai's suspicions grew when he noticed that most of the street lights were busted, and he could smell the strong smell of fire. Mordecai hesitantly turned the street corner and immediately he was greeted by complete carnage.

People were running away in fear, People were lying on the ground and some were simply attacking others. Mordecai noticed that the moons glow was being reflected on the street, Glass shards everywhere. Mordecai decided to turn around, backing up the street. Mordecai tried to ignore the sense of pure fear creeping through his system as he started to drive back to the park. Just as Mordecai was going to turn the corner he noticed that a truck was out of control, and was hurtling towards the cart at an alarming speed.

Mordecai seriously started to panic as he attempted to turn the cart, But the cart wouldn't turn. The truck hurtled closer before Mordecai let out a yell. The truck smashed it's way into the side of the truck, The impact sending Mordecai flying across the road. The cart spun out of control, crashing its way into the tall railings that lined the perimeter of the park.

Mordecai braced himself for the hard landing, as he spun through the air at an alarming rate. The hard concrete rushed up to meet him as Mordecai crashed into the ground, Glass shards embedding themselves into his thin body. Mordecai found that he was spinning along the ground, He was extremely disorientated as he continued to spin. Mordecai found that he had finally stopped spinning as he came to a stop facing the sky above him. He was thankful that this street was unoccupied, as he felt himself fall unconcious to the sounds of a car alarm and a phone ringing...

Mordecai forced his eyes open. His phone was ringing. Mordecai attempted to move but found himself crying out in pain as he moved. Mordecai reached to grab his phone as it continued to ring, and he finally got a good grip on it as he noticed it was Rigby ringing him. Mordecai tried to answer but the phone stopped ringing.

Mordecai was fighting consciousness, Knowing he had to call Rigby back. Mordecai managed to scroll down on his contacts, Feeling something drip down his face and beak. Mordecai managed to get Rigby's contact information up before seeing the corners of his eye go black and a loud buzzing noise in his ear. Mordecai couldn't muster up the energy to press the call button.

The phone lazily slipped out of his hand and onto his red stained feathers as Mordecai looked down at himself before finally letting himself fall into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Present day_

Benson had managed to get in contact with the rest of the guys, and now found himself heading down stairs to prepare himself for what was to come. Benson glanced at the tv and saw that the tv had nothing more to offer than what Rigby had already explained. Not even a minute had passed before the front door opened and the familiar faces of Muscle Man, Skips and High Five Ghost rushed into the house. They spotted Benson quickly and walked into the living room without any words needing to be shared between the group.

Skips sat down on the sofa, Leaving room for Muscle Man to sit next to him. Benson looked between the group and noticed that they all looked slightly concerned.

"Thanks for coming so quickly on such short notice. I'm not sure if you've heard or not, But it is to be believed that the apocalypse is starting. Now, For obvious reasons I need us to stick together. We need to have each other's backs right now." Benson stated, Looking between the group with sadness in his eyes.

"Hey bro, Where's Rigby and Mordecai? Shouldn't they like be here too?" Muscle Man asked.

"Rigby is upstairs...Mor...Mordecai is in the town somewhere. Rigby is trying to contact him now as we speak." Benson whispered, Feeling the sadness flood through his body.

"Oh no bro..." Muscle Man stated, Him and High five Ghost both looking down.

"Do we have any idea where Mordecai is?" Skips asked, His usual voice laced with concern.

"No we don't. All we know is that he's- Hey! Where do you think your going Rigby?" Benson questioned, Moving from the living room to the door where Rigby was as Benson watched him walk down the stairs.

Rigby looked up as his name was called but didn't bother to give any reply.

"Rigby! Where are you going?" Benson repeated, This time his tone was softer.

"Out. To find Mordecai." Rigby stated, His hands still trembling.

"And you think that's a good idea do you? Your just going to walk around in the apocalypse on your own?" Benson said.

"And do you have any better idea!? Look Benson...I get that you want me to be safe but he's not safe. He's out there somewhere and I'm going to find him no matter what. You can't stop me Benson." Rigby said, Anger and sadness edging there way into his normally perky voice.

"Who said I was going to stop you? I'm going to come with you." Benson said as a thin smile found it's way onto his face.

"I'm coming too bro." Muscle Man said, walking up to the pair.

"I want to come too." High Five Ghost said as he floated over to Muscle Man.

"You guys are going to need some back up when we find him, So I guess I'm coming too." Skips said as he skipped over to the group.

The group stood in the hallway for a few seconds, Watching Rigby as he smiled gently. The group all heard a noise coming from upstairs and they all tensed up. They all watched the top of the stairs as a familiar lollipop man joyfully skipped his way down the stairs.

"What is going on down here?" Pop's questioned as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Look Pop's were going out to get Mordecai. But it's too dangerous so I want you to stay here and guard the house. You got that? Don't let anybody in." Benson replied, Smiling at Pop's despite the strong storm of emotion he felt.

"Ok my good man." Pop's replied, Smiling as he did so. Benson didn't bother replying as he grabbed the keys to his car, Looking back at the group before opening the door and stepping outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rigby immediately felt the musty air touch his fur as soon as he stepped out of the house. He couldn't help but feel yet another wave of nausea wash it's way through his system with every step he hesitantly took. Benson hadn't bothered to ask any questions on what the plan was, Obviously believing that it would be a simple job. Rigby knew that Mordecai would put up a fight, But with the current situation it would be hard to know if Mordecai and the park gang would ever truly be okay again. Who's to say that they would end up seeing Mordecai dead? Rigby knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to handle seeing that, So who knew if the rest of the gang would be able to handle it?

The park gang finally made it to Bensons trusty red car that had been smashed one too many times, everyone secretly hoping today wouldn't follow the trend of wrecking it. Benson unlocked the car, a small beep seemingly being drowned out by the loud noises of destruction in the distance. The sky was considerably darker now than it had been when Mordecai first went outside, And Rigby desperately hoped that they would still be able to see him if he was indeed lying in wait to be rescued.

Benson got in the drivers side of the car, buckling himself in whilst Skips, Muscle man and High five ghost slotted themselves into the back of the car. Nobody had actually decided on a seating arrangement, But they all knew that Rigby would want to be leading the search party for the Blue Jay he regarded as his brother. Rigby was the last one to get into the vehicle, Meaning Benson could quickly look in his rear view mirror and double check that everyone was seated safetly. Benson then snuck a glance at Rigby, Immediately regretting watching the small racoon trying to hold in his tears and stop his trembling paws. Wasting no more time, Benson threw the car into drive and slowly pulled out of the house garage.

Rigby vaguely felt the car purr to life as Benson started the car up but ignored it really. Every time he tried to look out of the window, he was greeted by a dark blur as tears attempted to push their way out of his small eyes. Rigby couldn't let his emotions win.

He had to be strong.

For Mordecai.

A fresh wave of determination spread itself across his system and he felt like slapping himself to bring himself back to reality. With a new focus and grip on the task at hand, Rigby forced himself to look out of the front window and he found himself gulping at the sight of orange spreading across the night sky.

Rigby found himself starting to hear screams and car alarms in the distance. _Turns out, Those TV shows and movies got the whole apocalypse scene right anyways..._ Rigby found himself mentally giggling at that thought, Knowing Mordecai would laugh or tell him how stupid he was being. Rigby felt like he was on an emotional rollercoaster, And he had been glued into the seat. Every time he seemed to go up a hill full of self confidence in himself and Mordecai, He went shooting back down the hill into sadness. He was exhausted from his raging uncontrollable emotions and he desperately wanted Mordecai back. Without wasting another minute Rigby threw a look behind him at the gang in the back seat, then at Benson. He sat up even straighter as they found themselves leaving the park for the first time. The streets didn't seem to be quite so bad at this point, But they all knew better than that.

As Benson turned the corner onto the main road, he noticed that the flames were getting closer and even with the sound muffled in the car, the loud screams were now very audible. He felt like screaming himself, this was a situation he never thought he would have to go through. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered getting everybody for a job he could probably do on his own, But Mordecai was like family for the whole group. Despite Benson's normal attitude towards Mordecai and Rigby, He couldn't live with himself if he knew he could have saved either one of them from their doom.

"Alright everybody keep your eyes open he could be anywhere." Benson muttered, Making sure he kept a sharp focus on the road ahead. Then, he noticed it. A truck was blocking the road. Now, in these circumstances he wouldn't have been so concerned, It was normal for people to abandon their vehicles.

It wasn't the truck that got his attention...

Benson saw a cart that he knew all too well smashed into the park railings. He felt his body seem to loose all warmth as it dawned on him that Mordecai must have been hit by the truck. Suddenly, Benson regretted ever bringing Rigby along. He saw that Rigby was staring at the cart with tear filled eyes.

Rigby couldn't tear his gaze away from the cart. Their cart. His and Mordecai's cart. He had no doubt that Mordecai had been in a accident, But he had no idea what state his best friend would be in. Benson slowed the car down and parked it behind the truck. He turned to face the gang and saw that all of their gazes were stuck on the cart in the park fence, Obviously all having the same thoughts he had.

"I want you to be careful out there and be warned, Mordecai could be in any state. Prepare yourself because it could be gory." Benson said, His usual voice devoid of any emotion that would usually be present.

Nobody bothered to answer Benson, deciding it would be best to leave the car before something else happens. Rigby threw the door open and began to run on all fours, Not waiting for the others to catch up. He made it to the cart remains and looked the cart up and down. He saw that the cart was heavily damaged, Giving Rigby even more fear. Mordecai would have been in the cart. Rigby saw thin splatters of blood on the seat and steering wheel, and knew that it was from Mordecai. He heard loud screams now and another explosion in the background, only giving the destruction a glance before focusing back on getting Mordecai back.

Rigby decided that standing around wasn't going to find him any quicker, So Rigby took off on all fours again. Rigby saw the glass up ahead but didn't really bother stopping. Mordecai went through worse than a few glass shards. He saw people being attacked out of the corner of his eye and smelt the thick smell of burning. He kept on running until he saw a leg in one of the dark deserted street. Rigby swallowed any fears he had and started to hesitantly creep towards the leg...

Then he saw him.


End file.
